The Genderbending Parchment
by Ralcatrazz
Summary: All the S-class mages, and the master of the guild Fairy Tail are gone, and it's up to Mirajane Strauss to stop the fight. Mira has given a scroll to Lucy to stop the fight, but Lucy may or may of not mispronounced the spell!
1. Chapter 1

**I fucking love surprise road trips to my Grandma who just so fucking happens to live in a place with no internet! It's so fucking convenient! I'm sorry** _ **ObeliskX**_ **, that was the worse lie, and I said it wasn't… So, here's the first part of the chapter, no lies, the second part will be up today, I just needed to post something. Anyways, for people reading this for the first time, this story will have Jerza, NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, and possibly a few minor ones. This story may or may not have minor OCs, so be warned!**

It was your average day for most citizens of the town Magnolia. It was sunny; per usual with limited clouds floating above, and a nice day, which usually occurred here. Outside it wasn't too hectic, a few people here and there, maybe a few rushing about. Well that was in Magnolia. But there was a miniature "country" within the borders of Magnolia, which might as well have its own government. This guild, so called country, could be called Fairy Tail.

In the newly renovated building, a perilous brawl was occurring, which from a trivial altercation from Natsu and Gray was growing at an alarming rate, now including most of the male guild-mates. As you would imagine, the fight was taking a toll on the building, but almost no one was here to stop it with the master, and two usually present S-class mages away at the moment.

If you looked at the bar, you could see three females, two cowering and one trying to cheer them up. They were taking shelter from the onslaught of barrels, tables, and basically anything on the interior of the building that could double as a projectile.

"We're all going to die…" Levy mumbled, whom was one of the before mentioned cowering females.

"When I die, can you please board up my house so Natsu can't get in it." Lucy, who was like Levy, cowering behind the bar asked, pulling on her hair, sitting with her back to the bar with her knees near her face.

"Oh, come on guys! We're not going to die." The guild's barmaid and she-devil, Mirajane, assured both of them, patting them on the head and smiling like she always did. "Don't worry I'll be right back."

As soon as she stopped talking, both of their attentions were grabbed. Their eyes widened and they both reached out to tug on Mira's pleated skirt, looking at her with dismay in their eyes.

"Don't do it!" They both whined, pulling Mira's skirt back dragging her backwards towards them.

"You're going to die an atrocious death by getting smothered by a table!" Lucy said.

"Or impaled by iron!"

"Or melted by flames!"

"You may freeze to death!"

"Or-" There ideas were interrupted by Mirajane making a loud shushing sound, shaking her head.

"I'm not going to die!"

While they shrank at her outburst, she darted out of the bar, slowly disappearing into the flaming and frozen tables, chunks of iron, loud screaming about "men", and left the two girls by their self within the only safe haven in the entire building.

To the surprise of them, Mira was back just as quick as she left, but she returned with something new in her hand.

"What is that?" Levy questioned, pointing to a yellow tannish object inside Mira's clenched fist.

"Oh! This can stop the fight!" Mira claimed, opening her hand to expose a slip of paper that was perpetually bender towards the middle, caked with rips and stains and ancient glyphs inked in the middle.

"Oh ok."

"Wait what!?" Levy took a double take, reprocessing what Mira had said, gawking at the antediluvian parchment.

"And how does it do that?" Lucy asked, looking at Mira for a response.

"Just go up to the boys and narrate this here." She pointed to the prehistoric symbols, tracing them with her long nail.

She handed it to Lucy, who blanched and passed it to Levy, whom passed it to Mira, who passed it to Lucy. The cycle lasted a few sequences, before it finally ended on Lucy.

She tried to pass it away, but both Levy and Mira had scooted backwards.

She looked around before giving up.

"I'll go with you." Levy offered, raising her hand, standing up aswell.

Lucy nodded her head in thanks, turning towards the avalanche of magic and furniture.

"Can Juvia come?"

"Sure… Wait what? When did you get here?"

"Juvia just got here trying to escape."

"Why do you want to help?" Lucy asked, concerned as why Juvia would want to come anyways.

"So Love-Rival won't steal Gray-sama." Juvia glared at Lucy, who had sweat drop from her head.

Erza sauntered back to the guild; a grin plastered on her face after she visited the local bakery, and ate a few cuts of strawberry shortcake for free, a gift from Master Makarov. The stroll was rather quiet, but the sound grew louder as she came closer to the guild. Wondering what was going on, her question was answered when she was close enough to see the large building. There were screams and battle cries discharging from the guild. If the sound didn't alert you to problems, it would be the fact that the building had ice and metal protruding from the walls, it was ablaze as well, the flames licking at the stone and wood on the building. Thankfully, it wasn't burning, but that obviously didn't help the circumstance for Erza. Fueled by her violent anger, she broke into a sprint. People on the street dodged the angry red-head, knowing not to get in the "almighty Scarlet Knight's" way, especially when she was angry.

"R-ready?" Lucy stuttered, clutching onto the parchment like her existence depended on it.

"No." Levy answered, hiding behind her blonde friend, terrified and bemoaning on going with Lucy.

"Well, let's go!" Lucy shouted, shielding her head and running into the fray.

Just as Lucy shouted that, Erza burst into the room, shouting with a sword in hand charging into the middle of the fight, the same place the latter were going.

Warned by the S-class wizard's presence, most of the fighters took cover, not wanting to experience the wrath of the angry Titania. However, the key word was most. Three wizards who were too caught up in their own sub-fight in the now dissolved battle.

Before she was hit Lucy read the parchment, reciting the foreign glyphs. "Retio mea renti lios losa merta versa!"

Mira screamed something in the background, but it was inaudible to Lucy. A bright dark red magic circle blazed underneath her feet, the energy from the spell tangible, and the power making any light material rise as far as possible. With seven people in the spell's range, a luminous light obscuring the seven figures. The light lasted no more than a second, revealing the previous seven wizards, who were lying on the floor of the guild, they were completely unscathed. Well, for the most part. The victims of the spell were still standing, all though all of them sensed something, all though they didn't know what, different.

Erza was the first to react, swinging her head wildly, looking to see if she was in a different world, or if she switched bodies. After realizing nothing seemed different, she relaxed, hunching her shoulders forward and leaning down.

At that moment, she noticed something actually did change. Her chestplate seemed very tight for an unidentified reason. She bolted up right, and looked around once more to see the shocked faces of the batch of wizards that watched the recent spectacle.

"What?"

Erza clasped her throat, shaking involuntarily when she realized that her voice sounded… different."

"Huh?" She squeaked, again hearing the change in voice, it becoming lower and more… masculine.

" _Oh no…"_ She thought, noting the symptoms. " _Tight clothes, deeper voice? Well only one way to make sure…"_

She gulped, hoping not to mess up and flash something that she would rather not.

She raised her hand, grabbing the Heart Kreuz armor that lay on her upper torso. With little difficulty, she managed to tug it off, and accidently, with it her white blouse. She gradually moved her head down, till she made eye contact with chiseled abs.

She looked to the ceiling and yelled, possibly loud enough that the king could hear it, "FUCK!"


	2. Chapter 1 pt2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, it is owned by Hiro Mashima. I also don't really own the first part of this story, and I got the FIRST, emphasis on first, part of the story from Erza in TARDIS**

"OMIGOD I'M A BOY!" Erza yelled frightened.

The entire guild screamed every single person. The guild turned

"Wait so if Erza's a boy, that means me and Levy-chan are also…" Lucy figured, paling and shaking as she continued the sentence.

"Ha! Erza you're a dude!" Natsu now with straightened hair and with pretty attractive features laughed, pointing at Erza, who had visibly shorter hair and now exposed abs.

"Look at yourself idiot!" Erza yelled, pointing to Natsu's chest.

"Wait what? Why do I have…" Natsu stared, in shock.

Gray did the same, also in shock. "M-my voice sounds different… what do I do…

Unlike the rest of them Gajeel wasn't only freaking about that his gender changed, no. He was also freaking out because of how much he shortened. The other boys had shrunk to, but Gajeel shrunk to a few inches taller than Levy. Vice versa, Levy grew to about an inch shorter than Gajeel.

"Gray, start wearing a shirt!" A plastered Cana yelled.

"Lucy!" Mira called, pushing her way through the mass of chaos, trying to get in front of Lucy. "You were misread the spell… I don't know if you can be changed back."

Lucy stared, before going limp and falling towards the ground.

Lucy's eyes shot open. For a second she was confused on why she was in the infirmary, but the information came flooding back to her. She spotted Mira, and a Male Levy and Erza.

"Hey Lu-chan." Levy said, waving awkwardly at her friend.

It looked like Levy had borrowed some clothes from someone, since now her clothes were obviously not going to fit her. Erza however was still wearing her old clothes, although it looked very uncomfortable, and it was. Her boots were cramping her feet; her breastplate was squishing her and her waist, and a few other things that she would never explain.

"I'm so sorry guys.. I never thought that the spell could ever backstab you that much…" Mira said standing awkwardly in the corner of the room, trying to not look at anyone in the room.

"Don't worry about it. We'll just have to get used to it." Erza assured, patting Mira on the back.

"I'm going to miss being cute…" Lucy whined.

"If it helps any, you're a pretty cute boy too." Erza said, trying to cheer up Lucy in any way possible.

"Well how is everyone else holding up?" Lucy said through misty eyes, forcing back the tears and sniffling every once in a while.

"Well, we're certainly doing the best right now; it was obviously a blow to us too, but not as much as the other four. Juvia's in the other room, it was a complete shock to her. We actually had to put a spell on her." Levy explained.

"Wait, you sedated her!" Lucy yelled, eyes no longer watering.

"No!" Levy shook her hands in front of Lucy's face. "It just makes her feel more comfortable."

"The same spell was put on the boys, and they're acting very feminine, so you may want to see the boys, it's definitely funny." Mira chuckled.

"I'm in!" Levy and Lucy smirked, following Mira out the room with Erza at their tail.

Mira opened a door that Lucy and Levy actually didn't know existed and walked into the room. And well was it a sight to see. The boys changed girls, were sitting in a triangle, braiding each other's hair. Not only were they doing that, but they were also wearing dresses and girl's underwear.

"Oh hey girl!" Gajeel said, taking a second to stop braiding Natsu's hair and wave to Mira.

Well, that was the last straw; all of them, including Erza broke out laughing. The three "girls" stopped what they were doing and stared at them as if they were insane. After calming down Lucy looked up and made eye contact with Natsu, who blushed and looked away.  
 _Natsu blushed?!_ Lucy thought, her heart pounding in her chest. _What the hell?_

 **Sorry for the short and kind of late chapter. It's short since it's suppose to be the second part of the first chapter and it's under 1,000 words. The next one will be out soon, although I won't give an exact date since from personal experience, I've found that to be pressuring. Anyways, I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 2 (Kinda Short)

Levy knocked on the door again hoping for an answer from anyone that was inside. Six of the mages from the spell decided to stay at Lucy's house for the night to help each other with their new genders. Levy had got to Lucy's house which they unanimously picked much to Lucy's displeasure. She had waited for near fifteen minutes, waiting for anyone at all the open the door. She came to realize that it wasn't going to happen, and opened the door herself. She placed her foot on the wooden floorboards, looking around to see if she could spot anyone within the vicinity. Since going upstairs was her only option, she walked up the steps and as she got closer to the top, she heard a voice that she may or may of not heard before scream. She braved her hand to open the door displaying a sight for the ages.

Natsu was being Natsu, pillaging Lucy's now useless underwear drawer, devouring every edible thing in sight and trying to start a fight with Gray, who was in the corner either sleeping or unconscious, which one it was, Levy couldn't tell. Then there was someone who seemed to be Gajeel… was it? Sitting at Lucy's desk was a petite girl who appeared to be Gajeel, you could tell fairly easily by the piercings. But it wasn't how he looked that threw Levy off, it was what he was doing. Why was Gajeel Redfox reading? In his hands, was a bundle of paper, and although Levy herself couldn't see if there were words on it, he was flipping the pages every once in a while, giving off the assumption that he was in fact, reading. Although the papers did look familiar, Levy couldn't recall where she'd seen it a brushed it off.

"Lucy!" Levy called, apprehending that Lucy wasn't in the room.

"Bunny Girl isn't here." Gajeel answered looking up from his book, still drowning in his clothes which dwarf him.

"Then why are you here!" Levy said exasperated, rotating to face him.

"Because we're waiting for her!" Gajeel responded as if it was palpable, resulting in Levy surrendering and waiting alongside them.

Luckily, the wait was short, and Lucy got back from whatever she was doing within about five minutes after Levy arrived, with Erza trailing her, and finally everyone was here.

As soon as Lucy opened her room door she blanched. Natsu was wearing her old underwear on his head along with Happy, Gray was butt-naked, chilling out in the corner of the room, and Gajeel was reading her novel… Well, Lucy with Erza's assistance, kicked all their asses, and they were finally able to find out what took Lucy so long to arrive.

"I can't really say anything since I was late too, but what took you so long?" Levy asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute, and by a minute I mean right now."

A bag which none of them saw when she walked in was pulled almost magically behind Lucy's back, and placed right in the center of the circle they formed while sitting.

Gray raised his eyebrow, remembering Lucy's usual antics of deceiving them to get revenge for whatever they did wrong that week.

"What is that?"

"I'm getting to that!" Lucy hissed, abruptly jabbing Gray's ribs, earning a whimper out of the Ice wizard.

"So, since we changed we don't have clothes that fit anymore correct? So Erza and I went to get some!" Lucy announced, getting different reactions out of everyone. Gajeel didn't seem to care, Gray and Natsu were scared, and Levy was just looking with newfound interest.

"What kind of clothes?" Natsu asked, sweating and hoping he didn't have to wear a dress forever.

"Relax; it's similar to your old clothes." Erza confirmed.

"Thank Mavis…" Natsu and Gray sighed, kissing the air for whatever reason.

 **I'm just skipping to where they put on their clothes, cause I'm lazy. If you can't seem to imagine what their clothes look like, there are pictures on my profile page and you can look at that.**

Lucy came out in what seemed like an instant. Lucy commanded that they go once at a time. At first no one agreed, but when Erza started helping Lucy, everything was sprawled at her feet. She had put the bags in the restroom, as well as stationed Cancer with the waiting mages.

Lucy's outfit was very representative of her previous outfit. It consisted of a dodger blue bandana around her forehead, her longer bangs covering up some of it. Her hair was now naturally long, it stopped near her shoulders. She wore a white collared closed vest that had no sleeves, with the same blue as her bandana trailing the outside, the middle of the vest, and where her arms protruded from the cloth. Dodger blue baggy pants were tucked into black boots with small wedges.

"Luce it looks just like your old clothes!" Natsu yelled smiling. "My turn!"

He ran to the bathroom almost knocking Lucy flat on her ass, oblivious to what he did.

Lucy sat down next to Levy, glaring at the door, seemingly trying to burn it with her eyes.

"Wow Lu-chan! How'd you find these!" Levy whispered, leaning towards her friend.

"Hmm? Oh I asked some really nice tailors to make versions of these for the opposite gender.

"And they agreed?!"

"Yup."

Right on time, Natsu barged out of the room, fire billowing out of his mouth, smirking.

He of course was still wearing his muffler, it was inseparable from him, and it wasn't hard to see why. He was wearing a vest similar to his old one, except it didn't have a collar, and the tails were short, tucked into white with a black outline on the edges, short shorts. The vest was open, and Lucy added a bandage to his bag, which Natsu thankfully knew what was for, and tied it around his breasts.

"Wow they really did a great job!" Levy said out loud, staring at knee high Natsu who was still having a field day. "Wait… How the heck did you get our clothes?"

"Your next!" Lucy said, avoiding the question and pushing Levy to the bathroom door.

Everyone was now changed, most of their outfits looking like the original.

Levy was wearing a collared orange shirt, the cloth where the shoulders were nonexistent, brown lining the cloth near the shoulders. A black bandana was tied on the top of her head, and she was wearing studded black fingerless gloves. She had white jeans which were tucked into knee high brown boots.

Gajeel's face was turned more babyish when he was switched, and grew thin eyebrows. Now instead of thirty piercings, she only has ten, four on each ear and two above his right eyebrow. He was wearing a purple with white crosses headband. She also wore a purple jacket and an exposed white bra, along with a lavender wristband adorned with flowers. Of course Erza had to force him to put, it on and he ended up standing in the corner of Lucy's bedroom sulking.

 **It's hard to explain Gray, just check my profile. Also add a white cloak to him, that's what he looks like.**

And last but not least Erza. Her scarlet hair was fluffy, and a long bang covered her right eye. She had a grey open jacket with black buttons, and was wearing a white shirt. Dodger blue jeans went to his just below her knee before being hidden by black boots.

"Now, that we have our clothes on," Erza said, holding Gajeel in a headlock to keep him from escaping. "Where are we going to live?"

"What?!"

 **Sorry for such the long wait for such a short chapter, I'll try to get my updating speed faster, and hopefully I won't be pelted with burnt toast. Anyways, sorry I'll try to update really fast the time, but for now, BAI!**


	4. Author's Note (Don't kill me please)

I'm sorry haven't updated in about a month! It'll start back in about a week hopefully. Part of the break is getting ready for school, the other half is because I'm a *coughlazyasscough* I'll try to make the next chapter pretty long for compensation! Hope you understand!


	5. Chapter 3 (Short

**Hi guys! This update is a little faster than the other one, and the first part is pretty much a copy paste from my previous GP (Genderbending Parchment) Anyways, onwards to chapter three! Just to clear it up, the only ones who got their genders switched, were Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia and Erza.**

 **P.S. I'm going to say use pronouns for their original language for this chapter, ex. Natsu, Gray and Gajeel will be still he and Lucy, Erza and Levy will still be she that will most likely change next chapter though.**

 **P.P.S. I noticed this only had a few words left and decided to finish it, since I had a little bit of time. Though it's not the longest chapter**

No One POV

Juvia was sitting in the guild hall, in a different room from the others, crying silently, with Elfman and Evergreen sitting outside the room trying to help Juvia get over her change.

"What should we do doofus? Evergreen asked, while thinking about the possible solutions to this.

"How should I know? Elfman snapped while shaking his head because he wasn't being manly.

Elfman just shrugged, and walked over to the door, and opened it slowly, which caused a lurid screeching sound. Elfman and Ever winced at the high-pitched sound, which warned Juvia that they were coming in. Juvia lifted her head up slowly, her short curly blue locks falling onto him face. Her heavy dark blue raincoat was still on him, as she didn't want to take it off, although it was very tight, and she felt like it would either get ripped or suffocate her.

"Juvia-chan?" Elfman called, trying to look for him since he couldn't see anything.

"I can't be called chan anymore since I'm not a girl anymore." He heard Juvia call from a corner. The voice was masculine, and although they figured it would be since she was a boy now, it was still bizarre waiting to hear someone's voice and hearing another respond.

Elfman stared into oblivion in bafflement at not only what Juvia said, but because she was talking in first-person. He cautiously made his way to the voice, as cautiously as a six foot ten man could be. He found Juvia facing the wall, her tucked in between her knees.

"Well you call a friend chan right? Also why are you-" he replied but his question was cut off by Juvia who knew what he was going to say.

"Because I don't feel like it." she responded, her knees catching stopping some of the sound, so Elfman strained to comprehend the muffled words.

"Well why aren't you happy?" Evergreen said, deciding to ask the obvious questions, making herself seem like an imbecile, whether she knew realized what she said or not, was a mystery.

Juvia shot her head up, showing her eyes, which seemed to glaze over, with tears ready to run down her cheeks. Damp trails made by water lined each side of her face, joining in the middle to drip down, creating a single wet spot on the pants she complied to where. Her eyes were bloodshot, and sniffling noises could be heard. Short blue hair was tossed across her face, hiding her eyes beneath the wet fringe.

"You think I want to be like this?! What the hell did I do to deserve this shit?" She shrieked, snapping her head to the pair, her hair clearing from her line of sight, her eyes filled with both sadness and anger. Elfman took a step back, noticing she was mad since she rarely cursed, surprisingly with how much she was with Gajeel.

"Listen Juvia, uh, -kun, I've never been a girl, 'cause I'm a REAL MAN, but I know the two sexes aren't that different. I have two sisters, but it doesn't matter that we have different genders, we're a family. Everyone in this guild is family, and family is forever. No matter what happens, we'll all be family, and I'll never look at anyone in my family differently." Elfman concluded.

Juvia started laughing quietly, and Elfman stared at her in confusion. Ever was also laughing, although it seemed more like a snigger.

"What's the matter!?" Elfman yelled, dumbfounded

"It's just, it's just that, Elfman, that's the most beautiful thing you've ever said." Juvia replied, while calming down standing up.

Elfman raised a questioning brow to Evergreen.

"It's the smartest thing you've ever said."

"Oi! What's that s'pose to mean?

"Wait… if Juvia's a boy and Gray-sama's a girl, than that means…" Juvia in deep thought.

Evergreen and Elfman just stared at each other, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia yelled while running full speed towards who knows what.

"Well this is weird. Kind of." Elfman said while staring at the shrinking dark blue dot that was Juvia.

Ever just shrugged and watched.

"What do you mean by that? We all have houses don't we?" Lucy asked, questioning Erza's statement.

Erza shook her head. "Levy Juvia and I don't."

"Yes we-oh…" Levy started before seeing what direction Erza was going in this.

"Fairy Hills doesn't allow boys. We are boys."

"Well surely-"

"Nope, those rules are engraved in stone, they won't be changed. It's a female dorm." Erza clarified.

"Well, what do you suggest we do?" Levy said, giving in, not wanting to fight with Erza for clear reasons.

Erza's eyes visibly sparkled, and she raised her hand to the air. "We will be Lucy's roommate!"

Lucy blanched, shaking her hands in front of her face. "Nononono, I already have enough problems!"

"You won't even know that we're here!"

"I severely doubt that."

"Do you want us to live on the streets?" Levy pouted, jabbing her finger towards the window.

Lucy pressed her lips together, and inhaled through her nose, struggling to keep composed after the bombardment of misfortune that she had that day, plus the migraines that came with it.

She mumbled something inaudible, and after Erza told her to speak up, her calm façade disintegrated.

"Fine!" She said louder, with an unintended hint of malevolence, which thankfully went unnoticed, much to her pleasure.

"Alright!" Cheered, her palm colliding with Erza's as they high-fived.

"Well where do we live?"

"You have a house Natsu." Lucy deadpanned, a drop of sweat running down the back of her head.

"I think we're missing something…" Gray thought out loud, tilting his head to the side. His expression fell, and he groaned, murmured something incoherent, seemingly streak of obscenities.

"We forgot-"

"Rain Woman" Gajeel finished, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

Meanwhile, Juvia rapped her knuckles on the door, swaying side to side as she waited for someone to open the door. After she had sprinted out of the guild, she sheepishly went back, remembering that she was wearing the old clothes, and asked Evergreen and Elfman for replacements. She was now wearing dark blue coat, similar to her old one, with white fur trailing the rim near the her neck, the coat was open, showing a dark grey sleeveless shirt, and she was wearing black jeans.

After a couple of knocks, Lucy came to open it, and Juvia joined them in Lucy's room, much to Lucy's chagrin.

"Yes!" Erza started, clasping her armored hands, her eyes sparkling as she faced the group. "Now for the sleepover of the century!"

"…"

 **I'm sorry for such a short chapter and such a long wait! However I'm going to update more frequently, as long as I have the time. Remember that for me this is a hobby! I still have school, and I really do not want to do worst in school for a hobby, although that doesn't mean I don't love/appreciate you guys! I really do love everyone that follows, favorites, and reviews, even if it's just criticizing, as long as it's civil I love it! I hope for the next chapter to come within the next few days, but until then, BAI!**


End file.
